Fairy Tale
by ShadowedShips
Summary: Dedicated to my BFF. Thank you, Leah: Now to the story- Let me start out by telling you a little about myself, my name is Kya and this is my life story. This tells of the day I met my fate, the day I destroyed my fate. It all started with a simple run-in with a certain guild, the guild called Fairy Tail, and one man. My sad God of Chaos. (OCxZeref)-{Weird, right?}
1. Prologue

**One year before;**

"HAIII, KYAAA!" screeches my best friend in the world. I look over at her. Esma stands there with her beautiful straight black hair swaying in the wind. Her sparkly mint eyes cloud with confusion. Today she is wearing a navy blue skirt and pastel blue blouse. I look down at my usual raggedy dark jeans and grey tank top. My hair that i finally got tired of, is now short and purple. My lilac eyes flash towards Esma.

"Geez, Esma. You're going to wake up the town! Why do you get up so early?!" I complain as I rush over to where she is waiting at the park. "It's not even 9 AM and you want me to come outside? I happen to like sleep, you know!" She grins sheepishly and pulls out a bag that has something rectangular shaped. "No way! Squee!" I exclaim as I pull out the latest issue of the manga 'Shadowed Souls' and squish my best friend ever in the most suffocating embrace possible.

"Stop... Kye... You're killing me." Esma chokes out. I loosen my embrace and smile giddily. Esma, however looks completely serious. "I need help, Kye. Really bad."

"What happened?" I ask confused.

"Okay," she sighs, "Ijustgotaskedout!Onadate. Onadate. Helpmepleeaseee!" She blurts frantically.

"THAT'S what it is? I could have been sleeping! Ugh. Why ask me anyways? I don't date." I remind her, exasperated.

She shakes her head. "Because you are so naturally amazing and that's what I need to be! Help me out!" She pleads.

"Fine." She grins happily and stands up from the pose she had changed to when she started begging me. "With some rules." I clarify. When she agrees, I state them clearly. "One! You will not be mad at me when this plan fails! Two! You have to tell me everything about everything! Three! We will train in the woods where nobody can see me! I have a reputation to maintain!" I declare.

"I accept these terms." She swears gravely and we go to work.

 **Four months later;**

I head out to where we used to hang out all the time in the woods. Tears run down my face as I come across a clearing where a small marble pillar marks an amazing girl. Memories flash into my mind. She was on a date with her boyfriend. I just talked to her! How? He seemed so kind. I trusted him with her life! I was betrayed. He rove her off the cliff with a line of curses and accusations. She wouldn't have done it! She wouldn't have cheated, ever. I can never trust again. My only family is gone, my Esma. I look at the gravestone and whisper the words. "Esma Moloche. A kind and true girl." I place an engraved stone next to it. 'Her life was stolen, she will never be forgotten.' I feel the hatred begin to sear my soul and a wind blows my now dyed mint hair into my face. I breathe deeply and think of Esma fondly. "You wouldn't want me to be swallowed by bitterness. I will be me, for you Esma." I check the time and rush back to my horse I tied against a nearby tree. I rush to my magic lessons with my teacher and comrade, Rouge. He is barely older than me yet I still learn endlessly from him. Now that I know Shadow Magic, I will never be unprepared again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Present day;**

It is the anniversary of Esma's death. One year. I've visited her resting place every week, but today was harder to deal with than most. Right after my work in the cafe, I run to the woods where she resides. Once I reach her grave, I fall to my knees and curl next to her, sobbing. I don't cry every week anymore, today being the exception. Half an hour later, I straighten up, my spine protesting painfully from me not moving for so long. I splay out on the grass next to her and sigh. My tears have run dry, leaving my face a blotchy, sweaty mess. I will stay here tonight, to have a sleepover with my best friend, practically my sister.

Three hours later and it's seven thirty. I pull out my sleeping bag and blanket. I set up my stuff and get out 'Shadowed Souls' and read. When it is eight, I get up to stretch and see a glint in the darkness. I investigate, placing a shield charm around me. As I walk through the trees, I see a flicker and hear the slight hiss of fire being put out. I pull my hood up, covering my bright hair and pale face. I watch as a small black orb swallows up the fire and as it goes out, I switch to night vision. There is a man standing under an ancient oak. He sinks to the ground and I see a tear fall crash to the dirt.

 **Nearly three and a half months before;**

"This is where you belong." Rouge says softly as he pulls me up the endless steps to my new guild. My black boots seem to echo too loudly to my ears as I climb up. "This... This is Fairy Tail." He sadly declares.

"Why am I here? I expected your guild, Rouge. This is very much not Sabertooth." I demand.

"You exceed Sabertooth, you would never belong there fully. This is where you can be accepted as you." Rouge whispers, shakily.

"I would have you there, though? And Fro! You two would be there for me in Sabertooth!" I insist.

"No. That is cruel to you, I won't do it Kya."

And with those words, we step into Fairy Tail, tears forming in my eyes, but I crush them back heartlessly. Rouge was the one human I trusted finally after Esma was murdered. I am met with stares. Whispers of "Who is she?" "Don't be rude!" "Is that Rouge?" "That's the Sabertooth twin dragon!" worm into my brain and I hide closer to Rouge. He squeezes my hand reassuringly and then lets go as we walk up to two beautiful women who introduce themselves as Mirajane and Erza Scarlet.

"I will get the master for you." Mira smiles at me and heads up a flight of stairs. When she reappears after what felt like hours of awkward silence, she brought a short old man with her and the entire guild exclaims, "Master! Hello!" He smiles an comes up to Rouge and I.

"You are?" He asks me.

"M-my name is Kya." I stutter and look at Rouge. He smiles, which makes me feel safer and I tell confidently tell the master, "Hello, I am Kya Monochre, a Shadow Wizard. Nice to meet you all!"

Satisfied, the Master exclaims jubilantly, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" All of the guild cheers and I get a lilac insignia on my left shoulder blade. I am a guild member! Not the guild I thought I would be a part of, but I am a Fairy Tail Wizard!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Present day;**

I snake towards the man soundlessly. He startles anyways and looks right at me. His eyes are overflowing in self hatred and guilt. I walk towards him and he shouts, "Wait! It's dangerous near me!"

I sigh and sit down at the edge of the clearing where he had spotted me. "Okay. Tell me about you from over there then."

He looks taken aback but he recovers and actually tells me. "My name is Zeref and...


	4. Chapter 3

I am destruction embodied. I cast chaos wherever I pass. I drain life from plants, fire, animals, and humans with one accidental power slip. That is my existence! Human shrivel up so quickly, yet I am powerless to stop when my magic decides to break out and attack. I am a vessel to deliver pain and hatred an sadness. I need... I need to be destroyed... Somehow, my life has to end and I can be free from this darkness. The world can be free from this darkness."

I look at this man in disbelief. "If that was completely true, you would be dead, right? I mean, if you actually wanted to die that bad?"

He stares into my eyes, "It isn't that easy. My body is hard to destroy, I need to find someone who can kill me. A person with power to dest-"

"No." I whisper, "You need to find a way to overcome your power, or a way to destroy your power, but that doesn't mean by destroying yourself. This world wouldn't be what it was without your soul in it, even if nobody knows how hard you are fighting, I can see it. You matter and not everyone hates you. I hate your power and I have never seen it. I hate what it has done to you. If you died, I would be sad no matter that I just met you. You are a person to me." He stares up at me, different tears, hopeful tears, pouring down his cheeks. "The first thing for you to do is stop crying." I order.

He nods and I walk over to him. His eyes widen and he tries to back up but the tree is in his way. When I reach him he stands rigid, trying not to move a muscle, his alarmed eyes stare at me. I turn to him and hug him. He startles and then relaxes ever so slightly.


	5. Chapter 4

I walk away from the forest and rub my Fairy Tail mark. I am a Fairy Tail Wizard, and we save people. "You can do this, Zeref." I mutter.

When I reach the steps of our grand guild, I can already hear crashing and yelling. They are fighting again. Well, maybe this is a good way to relieve some stress. I pull my black cape off and wrap it on my arm. Even though a year has passed, I still wear the same dark grey tank top and dark jeans. My hair is the same style, but now I keep it dyed mint for my best friend. When I step in the extravagant doors, silence falls on the members. I forgot that they knew about Esma's anniversary. This guild really is my family. I sigh and sit at the bar where Mira pours me a drink and I chug it. Everyone slowly returns to their groups, but the mood of the room is now somber. Luckily, Grey and Natsu can't get along for enough time to be sad.

"Hey, flame-brain, you're sitting on my shirt!'

"Well you should wear it sometimes, ice-head!"

"Who are you to talk?"

"I don't strip!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

I watch as they begin to fight, crashing into tables and knocking over drinks. Quickly, everyone joins in. I smile to myself and Lucy notices. "Why are you smiling?" She asks me.

"I just feel proud of my family. I'm so lucky to be here." I say. She nods knowingly and turns to where Cana was sitting only a moment ago to resume their conversation, but all that's left behing is an empty mug and we both turn to see she had joined the fray. We laugh, and something I never though could happen, happened. I was happy! I was happy on the day my best friend died! I relized that I didn't need to be sad for her, I needed to enjoy my life. I will never forget her, but the memory of her should make me happy, and so it will. I turn to Lucy and ask her, "Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't think I should be home."

"Of course! It will be fun! You're the only person who doesn't just show up at my place and sleep in my bed. It will be nice!" Lucy agrees happily.

We walk back to her home after the fight slowed enough for us to get through when I catch a glimpse of someone. A man with dark hair. Zeref? I peek over and then see a memorably bare torso. "Hey! What are you doing back there, Grey!" I shout. Lucy rolls her eyes and turns to her door.

"Grey, come on. You can stay here for a little bit, but put some clothes on!" She yells out. He walks up and grins.

"Why thank you for inviting me in, Lucy." He smirks and walks in first. I see a familiar blue cat pop up and say, "Hi Lucy! Oh hey, Grey and Kya! Is this a party, Lucy?"

Lucy glares at Happy and looks in to see Natsu and next to him are two more cats. "Carla? Lily? Why are you guys here?" She asks in utter disbelief.

"For Kya of course! We wouldn't leave our friend alone!" Natsu declares. I look at him, Grey, Lucy, and the trio of Exceeds.

"For me? Where are Wendy and Gajeel?" I ask right as two more visitors barrel through the door. "And... Erza and Cana!" I exclaim. Erza is holding a cake and Cana is holing a barrel, I assume, for herself. Then Gajeel and Wendy and team Shadow Gear come in through a door behind Grey. I look around and now Juvia, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Master are all here! "How is there enough room for you all?" I ask in confuzzlement.

"There's a lot of space once you move everything inside a house!" Master declares. "Unfortunately, some members couldn't make it, they had to hold down the fort." He explains the missing few.

Lucy notices the missing furniture and yells, "Where is my stuff?! Natsu!" She storms towards him and he quickly explains.

"They are in the Guild, we'll move them back immediately afterwards, I swear!" He says hastily. Lucy stops storming towards him and nods. I grin and then we party.


	6. Chapter 5

When the party was done, Natsu brought back everything under the watchful eye of Lucy. Natsu, Grey, Happy, and Erza ended up staying with us for the night when everyone else returned home. I slept well that night for the first time in a year.

The next day I returned to Esma's grave and saw a... Note? I picked it up and saw in flowing handwriting,

 _Hey Kya, how were you last night? I saw what the stone said next to it, and I believe you placed it there. She was murdered? Can you talk to me again? Under the tree on the full moon? I will wait. -Z_

"Really, Zeref? I suppose I will come if possible. Full moon is tomorrow night." I answer the note aloud. I crouch on one knee and lay a single red lily next to Esma's resting place. I stand up and smile with tears welling up inside me. "Not today. I will not cry today, I will be happy instead. For you, Esma." I leave and walk back to the guild where Grey waits at the door.

"Hey, Kya, want to join me for a quick quest? Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Lucy left a while ago on a different one." He asks. I shrug an he shows me the paper. It looks like it will be only a few hours.

"Sure, as long as I'm back by tomorrow night. I have plans." I agree. He smiles and we set out. "And where exactly is this town?" I ask him as we walk.

"It's one hour east of here. We have to build a house, and I need a woman to tell me if it looks good, hence you being here." He declares.

"What does that mean? You think I can't build too? I train every physically on the days I'm not training mentally, every other day. I am prepared." I spit out to him, annoyed. He backs up and smiles.

"Okay then, Kya, let's build this thing." Grey announces and I roll my eyes. I look over to him and suddenly he has stripped. I facepalm and we start to work.

Eight hours later and we have built a house, but it's too late to head back, and we sleep in it to test it out, as Grey put it. I'm okay with that, as I am pretty tired and it's only an hour away by train.

The next day I wake up and see that it is already noon, and Grey is still snoozing beside me. I get up and nudge him with my foot. "Get up Grey! I have to get back today!" I yell at him. He opens his eyes and mumbles something, probably very mean. He does, however, get up. He did make a promise that I will hold him to. We arrive at the train station where, of course, the rails have been broken by falling rocks and won't be fixed until tomorrow evening. I sigh and turn to Grey with tears in my eyes. He looks scared and helpless and I tell him, "I have to get back today, Grey. Please?"

He sighs and asks the train conductor, "How about carriages. Do any go to Magnolia?"

The man shakes his head. " no, the farthest west that anyone will go is a quarter of the way to your city."He informs us.

"Thank you." Grey tells the man and we leave. "So, how does a carriage and then walking sound to you?" Grey asks me. I nod confidently. I have to get back to Zeref. We begin our journey.


	7. Chapter 6

About an hour of walking in silence later, Grey asks me, "So, Kya. Why do you need to be back tonight?"

I sigh and respond, "Because I have to meet someone and I don't think I will get another chance. I have to be there."

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and nods. He begins to run and we reach the town at nearly nine. "I'll wait for you at the Guild, so don't stay out forever."

The moon is rising into the sky, a beacon of hope for Zeref. I look at Grey and tell him, "This is where I go. This was fun, let's go on a quest again sometime. Bye." And with that, I turn to the forest. I run to her grave and kneel for a quick second before moving on through the trees. I see him. He is standing under the tree. The grass at his feet is dead, but the tree stands, full of life. I run to him and hug him. "Zeref, you've gained some control. I see it." I tell him.

He hugs me back and I feel him smile. "I did. Thank you Kya. I've gotten some control, but not enough." He whispers. "I've figured it out, though. Someday I may be able to walk with you around people."

I smiled, "Someday, you WILL walk with me. I trust in you." I say confidently. I pull back and look at him. "No tears. Good!" He looks away shyly. "So what di you actually want to talk about?" I ask, worried now.

He opens his eyes and looks into mine. "Thank you so much, Kya. To be honest, right after you left me two days ago, I wanted to run away. I'm so glad I didn't. I wanted to tell you that, and that I will meet you on the next full moon. I hope you come."

"Of course! You're practically my pupil! You can learn peace and happiness, I swear. Oh, and why only on full moons?" I question.

"Full moons dampen my power, so it is easier for me to keep control. I don't want to hurt you, so I will make it as safe as possible around me." Zeref confides. I blink and look up at the sky.

"One day, you won't need the moon to help you, you will be able to guide yourself." I smile and then turn to Zeref. I hug him and kiss his cheek. He looks surprised and I turn around and pull my hood up. "I will see you next full moon, Zeref." I walk away back to my guild to meet up with Grey. I go through the doors and there are only a few people left. Grey sits at the bar with Macao and Romeo on one side. I sit on the other side of him. "Hey. You actually waited, you idiot." I told him.

He smiles at me and stands up. I stand up with him and we go outside to where there is a tree and I sit under it. He sits across from me and looks at me for a while. Finally, after the long silence making me very uncomfortable, he speaks. "Why were you with Zeref?" He asks me.

"Because I am helping him. Why were you watching me?" I say calmly.

"Because I am helping you. You left me immediately and I wanted to know why you went to the forest. It is strange, you know." He answers impatiently.

"Well now you do know, and what will you do?" I ask him curiously.

"I will hold your secret. I do believe in you, but I will keep watching you. A guild is a family, Kya. We protect each other. Here is your share." Grey says and tosses a small bag to me. He stands up and holds out his hand. I take it and stand as well. We walk down the path together, and I turn home. "Hey, Kya..." Grey says, "Be safe, please."

I nod and head back to my house. When I get there, I stare at my reflection. About time to redo my hair. I'll get some dye tomorrow. I flop on my bed and think until I can't anymore, and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

I wake up and pull on a lilac tank top and black jeans. The air is crisp and cool, so I pull on my black cape. I go to the store and buy hair dye and fruit. When I get home, I see it is a physical day and so I dye my hair and change to work out. Two hours later and I'm in the shower. I eat some oranges and head to the guild. When I get there, Grey is sitting with Natsu, surprisingly. I slide next to him and ask, "Isn't Juvia back yet?" Both of them shake their heads and I look at each of them.

"Dammit! Let's go find them! I'm fired up!" Natsu jumps up and yells. Grey glares at him and Natsu sits back down.

"We can't do that, Natsu. They went on a quest." Grey tells him.

"But what do we do without them?" Natsu asks.

"We could ask what kind of job they went on." I suggested. "Mirajane is right there." They look at me and nod expectantly. I sigh and wander over to Mira. "Hey, Mira. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Go ahead." Mira agrees cheerfully.

"What are the girls doing now that's taking so long? We're all impatient." I ask.

"Sure! Erza's party went to the north to exterminate a hive of pests. They should be back tomorrow." She answers.

"Thanks, Mira!" I say and return to the boys. "Hear that?" They nod and I sit down. "Maybe we should go somewhere." I suggest.

Natsu looks thrilled at the idea. "I'm so bored! Let's go! This one says they need help clearing trees at the edge of the city. Sounds good!" He goes to tell Mira.

I look at Grey. "You don't think... Not those trees, right?" I ask, worried.

"I'm sure not those. They are ancient and I think protected. Not those." He says unconvincingly. Natsu returns and waves the paper. "Let's go!" He declares and leads the way... Right to Esma's grave. I stop and fall to my knees, beginning to cry. Grey kneels next to me and rubs my back.

"It's okay, Kya. We won't let your friend's shrine be destroyed." He reassures me.

I knock back his hand and fiercely reply, "No! It's not okay! Someone wants this forest gone!" I shake. Natsu is looking back from the grave to me, with realization dawning on his face.

"We won't let this be destroyed, Kya. I swear." Natsu says. He also kneels next to where I am still crying. He rubs my head and stands up. "Okay! New mission! Find out why someone want to get rid of the forest and to prevent it! Yeah!" He shouts confidently. I smile up at him gratefully and Grey helps me up. I hold on to him, I don't feel steady at all. We go back to my house and they make themselves at home while I take a cool shower. I come out and they smile. "Ready to go yet?" Natsu asks. I nod and we look at the paper. "Anonymous..." Natsu mutters. "We could find the girls that went out to help us."

Grey and I look at each other and I nod. "But who will protect the trees until we stop it?" I ask.

"How about we get Freed to put up a protective rune?" Grey suggests. "Maybe we can have Laxus's trio of fangirls guard it?" I nod and we race back to the guild. When we come in Grey goes to talk to Freed and Natsu talks to Bixlow. I suppose that leaves me with Evergreen. Shudder.

"Hey, Evergreen." I say as I approach. Even Zeref wasn't this scary. She turns to me and I continue. "I have a favor to ask of you, well all of the Raijinshu." I explained the situation and she looked at me curiously.

"What's in it for me?" She asks. "Do I get anything out of the deal? Or do I just have the satisfaction of helping out a fellow member!" She says sarcastically.

I ignore the last remark. "Basically, yeah." I inform her. "That's what you get."

She surprised me by smiling and hugging me. "Of course I'll help! No problem." She walked over to where apparently Natsu was having a hard time with Bixlow and was ready to fight. She said something to Bixlow and he nodded. Freed joined in their conversation and the Raijinshu walked towards Grey, Natsu, and me. "Okay." Evergreen tells us. "Let's go."

We lead them to the forest where Freed immediately got to work while Bixlow and Evergreen took lookout points. "Thank you so much, guys." I say gratefully.


	9. Chapter 8

We go north and find the villiage where the pests were. We go to find the villiage chief and an old woman with long silver hair and an ornate copper headdress greets us. "You are looking for our exterminators, yesss?" She shakes my hand with a surprisingly firm grip. She then shakes Natsu and Grey's. "Happy to meet you all, come this way." She leads us past many houses until we reach a large tent. "They are in here. Good day, and remember, the job gets done first." With that ominous message, she wandered away and we walk in to see our four friends eating vigorously.

"Hi!" They say upon seeing us. "Why are you guys here?" Lucy asks. Erza smiles and gestures to an empty chair. "Sit down, Kya, nice to see you again!" She orders. The two boys stand back uncomfortably. Wendy smiles at them as Juvia drooled over Grey's yet again naked body. I just facepalmed. "So why are you here?" Wendy asks.

"Are you done exterminating yet?" Natsu asks impatiently. "We need assistance."

The group shakes their heads. "No, we have barely seen any pests at all. And the claim was that this place is overrun!" Lucy cries, distressed. "It is indeed curious." Erza agrees. Wendy nods. "We've told the chief, but she insists on us exterminating them all." Wendy informs us.

"That sounds suspicious." Grey speculates. All of us nod and Erza sighs.

"It is what we agreed to do though, and we will exterminate." She announces.

I sigh along with Grey and Natsu. "We need your help now. Do you think it's at all possible to postpone your duty?" Grey asks. I nod and hope they can say yes. They look at each other and nod hesitantly.

"Only if you help us afterwards, with no reward for you guys." Erza glares at us, and Natsu and Grey hide behind me, nodding frantically. I smile and nod as well. "Okay," Erza says, "What do you need help with?"

After I explain, I stand up and tell the group, "Let's hurry. I want to get back as soon as possible. The Raijinshu shouldn't have to guard there forever."

Everyone stands up and then Erza hesitates. "Wait, we should sneak out. I have a feeling the chief doesn't want us to leave." We agree and split into groups. Grey and Erza and Wendy, Natsu and Lucy, and me with Juvia. Natsu and Lucy head out first, and I see them slinking through houses and trees. When they are out of view, I wait twenty seconds and then Juvia and I go through. I make myself a little more translucent and more like a shadow, but I save my magic. Juvia turns to water and we move through the alley like spaces between houses. I move in the shadows of trees and we make our way out. When we get through the village, we spot Natsu and Lucy, and we head towards them to wait. A few minutes later, Erza's group shows up and Erza pants, "Almost got caught. Glad we sneaked out." She said.

The group moves onward and we end up at the forest. The girls decide to see the gravesite and head back to the guild to find any information. I lead the way through trees and stop abruptly. "Freed! Are we safe to come in?" I call out.

I hear a quiet reply, "Yeah, no worries. My runes are set for anyone with intent to harm the trees to be trapped."

"Thanks, Freed." I move foreward again confidently. We arrive at Esma's gravesite and everyone gets quiet. Evergreen and Bixlow emerge and I look at them. "Thank you guys, too. You three have been awesome." I nod gratefully to them.

"No problem. It was relaxing in the trees." Bixlow replied. Evergreen nods back. "Anything else?" She asks. I think for a second and shake my head.

"Seriously, you have been amazing. If you see Freed on your way back, can you tell him to talk to me?" I ask. They nod as they turn and walk away.

A few minutes later, a nearby tree rustles and Freed jumps from the branches. "Hello, Kya. What did you want to talk about?" He asks me, ignoring the waves from Natsu and Grey.


End file.
